


The Multiverse Door

by tsundanire



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Draco finds himself in trouble, when he and Harry discovers a secret door to an alternate universe.





	The Multiverse Door

“Something’s…off.” Draco murmured, adjusting his jacket. 

 

“What do you mean?” Harry tilted his head towards his partner, both at work and in life. He watched as Draco stepped forward in the dark basement, wand illuminated and pointed ahead.

 

“I...I’m not sure. I can’t really explain it, just that something doesn’t quite feel…right.” Draco dropped his voice down to a whisper. There was a haze of something just beyond his vision, like a flickering filter that he just couldn’t quite see but was there all the same. 

 

Cobwebs and settled dust collected on their clothing, but they pressed on to the ornate sealed door ahead.

 

“You know, I only trust your reasoning only because you are a Ravenclaw right?” Harry smirked. 

 

“Oh shush. You trust me because you love me.” Draco rolled his eyes. He mulled over a few spells, then shot one at the door. 

 

In a flash of whirlwind and brilliant lights, Draco was sucked through the now-opened portal, screaming and shouting filled his ears but he didn’t know who it was or maybe it was just in his mind. When he landed on the other side, he’d made it back to Hogwarts, a sea of young faces staring back at him while he sat on the stool with the sorting hat on his head. Before he had a second to adjust, the sorting hat shouted out his new house. 

 

“SLYTHERIN!” 

 

Draco panicked, eyes wide and fearful. This was wrong. This whole thing was wrong. He was a Ravenclaw! He eyes searched for Harry, as he walked to the wrong table, but saw that green eyes were filled with nothing but contempt. 

 

Somehow he had to get back to his universe, to his Harry. Who knew what would happen if he stayed in this universe for too long. 


End file.
